


Thank You For A Great Year:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e01 A'ole E 'olelo Mai Ana Ke Ahi Ua Ana Ia (Fire Will Never Say That It Has Had Enough), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Grateful/Gratitude, Happy, Happy Ending, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tani brought her bosses gifts, as a way to thank them for making her feel so welcome on the team, & into the ohana, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Thank You For A Great Year:

*Summary: Tani brought her bosses gifts, as a way to thank them for making her feel so welcome on the team, & into the ohana, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Officer Tani Rey still felt like she was dreaming, A year ago, She was a lifeguard at a pool, & now she is an officer on Hawaii Five-O, The Most Elite Taskforce of all of Hawaii.

 

She owed a lot of her success to the two men, that believed in her. Without them, She wouldn’t made it this far, & she wouldn’t be able to do the job. The Beautiful Woman found them gifts, & hopes that they will love them, & enjoy them.

 

She found the two men in the Five-O Commander’s office, & they were going over a case file. “Hey, Tani, Come on in”, The Former Seal said, as he waved her in. “What’s up, Tani ?”, The Blond asked, as he & Steve joined her, & sat down across from her.

 

“I brought you guys gifts, as a way of saying “thank you” for welcoming me to the team, & making me feel like family”. “You earned it, Tani, You’re a natural at this job”, The Hunky Brunette said smiling at her. The Loudmouth Detective said agreeing, “Natural ?, You have a talent for this”. She thanked him, & handed over the gifts, & spent time with each other.

 

The End.


End file.
